


What are you thinking?

by Celestlian



Category: DNA (Play)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Canon divergence where Phil actually tells Lea what he's thinking instead of upsetting her by ignoring her and eating that damn ice cream.





	

"What are you thinking?" 

_This is it. This is your chance to open up._

Phil stayed silent. Lea had gone back to her first question. It was a constant circle of questions for Phil, and Lea was no stranger to it. Usually he'd stay silent but such an affair, but the fear of the murderer and the tension was getting to him. He had to speak to someone, he just _had_ to. 

And Lea was sitting there, all alone, watching him, patient, and Phil felt like he was about to break. He saw her look down and suddenly, he stood up. She looked up in surprise, watching as he threw his ice cream to the other side of the field. He then sat back down and didn't talk for a few moments. In those moments, he let Lea see what he was thinking. His face twisted and convulsed, negative emotions coursing through him.

"Phil?" Lea asked quietly.

"I needed to clear my head," he said suddenly. "Ice cream wasn't going to help anyway."

"Oh, I uh...thought food did help you." 

"To a certain extent, but..." 

_Is this what it feels like? To vent to someone? Dammit Phil, finish your sentence!_

"But you help me more." 

Phil froze. Did he mean to say that? 

 

Yes, yes he did. 

 

"Lea..." 

The South Asian stared at him. "Y-Yes?" 

He kissed her cheek. Lea laughed nervously, blushing, and Phil smirked slightly at her. 

"Should I start?" 

"I um...yeah." 

Phil began talking.

"You're right, I am scared. I just keep everything in because I'm scared of hurting someone. Someone like you."

Lea frowned. She put her hand on her arm.

"Phil, you'd never hurt me. I _know_ you. You wouldn't just hurt me. That's not like you." She paused, hesitant, then reluctantly drew her hand back. Phil looked at her. 

"Hopefully you're right." He saw her smile at him, and she smiled back. 

 

He knew what he was thinking, and he would be forever grateful to Lea for asking him.


End file.
